callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
List of GTA V characters
This is a list of characters appearing in the GTA V RP series centering around Grognak The Destroyer CDD played by Joefudge "That's proper sad!" First Appearance: "The Love Birds" Grognak meets CDD after their fateful surgery. Grognak originally means to call him Double D because of his two Ds in Business Studies and Economics. However, that is already his mother's name, so they settle on CDD based on his C in Drama. They immediately bond over their shared interests. Grognak reminds CDD of his brother, who is a dickhead, but alright sometimes. They both like music and stylish headwear. CDD has 17 followers on snapchat, but they are "proper loyal". Grognak and CDD adopt Rocky and have several adventures with him. Their relationship takes a tragic turn however when Grognak seems to have an interest in Shawn and CDD shows first signs of Amnosia, punching Rocky. At the end of the first season, CDD seemingly dies, but he makes a dramatic return for the finale of the second season, where he joins the bus crew for a heroic attack on the hospital. At one time CDD reported the news under the name "MC Dog Blanket". Stranger / "Lydia" played by Sean Serin "No!" First Appearance: "I am a monster" Stranger introduces himself to Grognak with the words "What the fuck is that?". He kidnaps Grognak and forces them to hack some emails. He is also the one who doesn't trust Grognak's assurances that they buy things on credit and shoots him. Stranger is an outspoken opponent of communism. Regardless, the two eventually become friends and work together on many missions. When Grognak ruins a funeral, the Stranger surprisingly helps out despite Grognak not remembering him, reinforcing their strong friendship. He is part of the dramatic reunion of the main cast at the end of Season 2. Larry played by Max "Stop getting me into trouble." Larry is impressed by Grognak's intense dance moves and joins them. He is often hungry and Grognak tries to avoid mentioning the word "food" around them. He is eventually bought by Jesus to fulfill him three wishes. Jesus played by Fiddle "I respected you, Grognak!" Jesus joins Grognak at the same time as Heather. After accidentaly hitting Grognak several times in his attempts to heal them, he announces his intention to get a Grognak tattoo. Grognak betrays Jesus and uses his lawyer skills against him. Rocky played by tomlwsn998 "Oh yep yep yep!" Rocky is part of the Wise Man's little group when Grognak and CDD run into him during their bank heist. After the two groups join forces to launder their money, Rocky remains with CDD and Grognak. Rocky is very trusting and supportive, always trying to catch Grognak when they jump from a roof and expressing anguish when Grognak is hurt. Rocky is presumably killed in the flashback scene of Episode 2x04, but his true fate remains unknown. Heidi Actress unknown "Uuuuh that'd be a horrible idea actually." Heidi is an EMS employee who helps Grognak find their style after the fateful surgery. Her driving is almost as good as Grognak's. Shawn / Suspenders McGee played by ShawnDaGeek "Why are you even playing coy with me?" First Appearance: "I am a monster" When meeting Grognak for the first time, Shawn tells them they are a "terror on everything". He eventually comes around and tries to help them by teaching them how to insult people. However, Grognak calls Shawn "Suspenders McGee" which he considers racist, leading to Grognak's arrest. Shawn and Grognak eventually become friends. Grognak and CDD try to help out Shawn by setting up a date with Daisy for him, but over the course of the evening, it becomes clear that Shawn never was interested in Daisy, but really was after Grognak all along. This almost starts a major fallout, but Grognak backpedals and throws Shawn under the bus. Heartbroken, he tases CDD, and is shortly after beaten to death by Grognak. The Clown played by DeClown "Camera Man 1 / Director / Producer / Sexy Man, are you ready? Oh yeah I'm ready!" First Appearance: "I ruin a commercial" The Clown is one of the first people Grognak meets after arriving in Los Santos. He immediately offers Grognak the chance to star in a commercial. Initially bonding with Grognak and complimenting his singing skill, his patience quickly wears thin after Grognak acts out his scene with inconsistent accent and style. Eventually he leaves in anger, leaving Grognak in doubt about whether he was even real or just a product of his imagination. Cute Mugger Actress Actress unknown "I'm gonna go shoot myself in the foot, I'll be right back." First Appearance: "I ruin a commerical" Grognak's callipygian co-star in his first and only commercial gives him several helpful tips about life in the city and even allows him to take her car. Heather played by MicroGravity "Does that mean I owe you money?" Heather is a very friendly and cheery person who is always happy to see Grognak. She proves her keen sense of business by warning them of a sandwich scam. A very loyal friend, she pays Grognak double the usual rate when they defend her in a legal case. Aliza played by eco "They do shoot me a lot." First Appearance: "I am a monster" Aliza is part of the group that takes Grognak hostage and forces them to hack some computers. After Grognak is shot for their communism, she initially shows them kindness and helps them, but quickly realizes that they are indeed a communist and proceeds to attack them with an axe. Bus Diplomat Girl played by GamerMagoo "You and fucking buses, I swear to God!" First Appearance: "I am a bus driver" On their first encounter, she takes notice of Grognak's shapely buttocks, but also mentions that their face "is really fucked". The next time they meet, she is in a group with Heather and acts as a diplomat between the gang and Grognak, getting them to eventually leave the bus. The Impostor Actor unknown "Augh!" First Appearance: "I am a monster" The Impostor is a mysterious figure who looks almost exactly like Grognak, but wears different clothes. Grognak refer to them as "thing" and attacks them on sight. Category:Grognak